Ratchet and Clank: The Dread Lord
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: Captain Sasha Phyronix is the top Pirate Hunter in the Solona Alliance Navy, She never misses her target. But when shes tasked with hunting down whoever is organizing Solona's Pirates. She finds that she may have finally met her match in the Dread Pirate Lord. As she fights to bring the Dread Lord in, she just may end up paying the ultimate price.
1. The Life of a Hunter

**Ratchet and Clank:** _The Dread Lord_

**Fan Fiction by: **_Emile the Watcher_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Ratchet and Clank IP, that is Sony and Insomniac Games. All I claim credit to is the Story Idea._

* * *

**_Well, Hello all, I don't know how many of you here have read my other Ratchet and Clank work, the Nightmares Series. But I finished it not too long ago, and was trying what to write next, I knew I wanted something in Ratchet and Clank, but I couldn't decide what, Part of me wanted to get right to work on a sequel to Earth Bound, but I still haven't got enough feedback to prove that people would want to read it. So, I was watching The _Pirates of the Caribbean _and it hit me. Pirates, I want to do a Pirate themed story! So, here you go, the first chapter of my Next Ratchet and Clank piece. Please, read, and enjoy._**

* * *

{-} **Ratchet and Clank: **_The Dread Lord _{-} **Chapter 1: **_The Life of a Hunter _{-}

* * *

_'Pirate Hunter. That's my job, and I'm the best at it. Captain Sasha Phyronix of the Solona Alliance Navy. I have my own ship, the _Blue Fire, _I have a loyal first mate, a modified Solona Ranger by the name of CR-3. Never once have I failed to bring in a space pirate, or at least bring back proof that they are dead. I have been doing this for five years now, and I have personally seen 356 pirates in the noose, led there by my hand. I've lost count of those that have fallen to my blades, well into the thousands I think. I've well and truly earned my rank, and the respect of my peers._

_So why does this newest assignment worry me? It's not like I haven't done this hundreds, no thousands of times before._

_That's a lie, and I know it._

_This new assignment, this Dread Lord, I have every right to be worried. When the Pirates first came to Solona, the Navy Brass always figured that somebody must be leading them. Eight years ago they came and started pillaging our system. Five years of hunting down this scum and I'm only just finding evidence about some Dread Lord that's been leading them all along? Brass was practically drooling over the fact that we had confirmed there was a leader._

_Three months ago I was sent on this mission, track down all leads on this Dread Lord and do whatever I had to to bring him, or her, or it, I guess in to see the noose. I could kill them if I needed to, but Brass wants a show to discourage the other pirates. Over these months, I've heard some pretty fear inspiring stories about the _Dreads Helm, _and her captain. _

_I know that the name of my ship, or of even me, strikes fear into the space pirates, and yet everyone that I have hunted down for information has been more scared of this Dread Lord. What does that say about him?_

_Still, I have my mission, and I'm going to see it end tonight. We finally tracked down the _Dreads Helm _after it attacked a port on Veldin of all places. We arrived too late to stop the ship, but I found out which direction it went in and we have been sailing in that direction for a week now. My first mate reported a sighting on the black ship early this morning, far in the distance, and we've been using this day to catch up to them.'_

"Captain."

Sasha looked up from her log book to stare at the green robot in front of her. She may have only come up to his waist right now, but everybody knew who was in charge here. "Yes CR-3?" her long dark brown hair falling over her shoulder as she spoke.

"The _Dreads Helm _has noticed us. They've slowed down and we can see cannons being readied for attack. We'll be among them in a few minutes."

Sasha nodded "Good Job CR-3, prepare the rest of the Rangers for battle. I'll be up in a moment."

CR-3 saluted stiffly and turned to walk out of her cabin, closing the door behind him.

Sasha turned back to her book.

_'This Dread Lord may be a fear inspiring figure, but they haven't met me yet. I promise this, by the end of the night, only one of us will be standing.'_

Sasha closed the book and tucked it into the drawer on her desk. Locking the drawer with the key she kept on the chain around her neck. She glanced around her cabin and smiled softly. The dark brown of the planks had been nice before, but she had added a carpet and a bed, both nailed down so that they didn't move when the ship rocked through the space and seas. She had also added a few wardrobes to hold her spare cloths and weapons.

She thought about changing her clothes before she realized that she slept in her battle outfit last night just in case the pirates had tried something during the night. She glanced down at her black boots that ran up her legs to end just below her knees where they got covered up by the sleek purple material that covered the rest of her body. A small black belt ran around her waist with special loops hanging off it at several points, it also had two holsters that sat on the small of her back. She had dark brown gloves pulled over her hands secured to her body suit by the straps that ran along their bottoms. On her chest just above her breast hung the small golden piece of metal that proclaimed her a captain of the Solona Alliance Navy.

She brushed the fur on her face to make sure it was smooth before she walked over to her bed and took a couple of the hairbands that she had sitting on her nightstand and quickly gathered her hail into a pony tail before bundling that together and holding that to the top of her head with one hand while she reached for her captains hat on her bed with the other. She tucked the three pointed hat down on her head and pulled it snug over her hair. She picked up a mirror and glanced at her reflection quickly before she turned around, throwing the mirror on the bed.

Sasha eyed the black wardrobe and moved over to it, flicking her thumb along the small hook that kept it closed. She swung the doors opened and took a belt with two hooks along its length and snapped on end to a loop on her waist before winding the belt around her right leg and connecting the last hook to another loop that sat on the small of her back. She reached into the wardrobe and took the two long cutlass swords and their holsters from the rack in the back and attached them to the belt she had just wrapped around her right leg. The holsters crossed each other in an x and rubbed gently against each other as she walked.

She reached into the space in front of her again and grabbed another belt, this one had two holsters attached to it though, she wrapped this belt around her left leg in the same style as her right, making sure the hooks were connected. She then reached for the set of double barreled Lancer pistols that were hanging in the wardrobe. She spun the pistols around on her fingers before sliding them into their holsters along her leg. She took two more of the pistols out of the wardrobe and slipped them into the holsters along her back, making sure all of her gear was secure she closed and latched the wardrobe, before turning back to the door to her cabin.

She quickly made her way out, shutting the door behind her, as soon as her feet touched the exposed deck, her voice bellowed out.

"Bring us about broadside and roll out the portside cannons!" She quickly walked forward. "Prepare to board the enemy ship, kill any pirate that resists. But remember, the Dread Lord is mine!" she paused and glanced over her shoulder to the deck above her where CR-3 stood next to the Ranger on the wheel. He gave her another quick salute before Sasha turned her attention to the ship they were closing with.

The pure black ship hid from those in space and among the night when planet side, but now, with the fading sun casting its glow across the waters, the ship stood out in sharp relief.

The _Dreads Helm _was easily twice the size of the _Blue Fire_ and carried twice as much fire power. It was made out of pure black wood including its mast and sails. Curiously, none of their cannons were rolled out, there was just a large amount of pirates all jeering at them from the opposite deck.

Sasha narrowed her eyes. "It's like that eh..." she said softly as she stepped closer. "Secure the portside cannons!"

A Ranger spoke up from next to her "But Ma'am..."

Sasha glanced at him "That ship has twice the firepower of ours, if we fire our cannons, they'll roll theirs our and blow us out of the water. This is going to be a fight on the decks." Sasha paused and raised her voice. "Boarding parties, at the ready! Deck Guards, Stand firm!" The two ships came side to side as the Rangers rushed around about on the deck. One group of Rangers stayed back from the side of the enemy ship, their arms cannon raised and charged, while they held swords in their other hands. Another group had ran up with grappling guns in one hand and cutlasses in the other.

"Captain!"

Sasha turned and caught a grappling gun as CR-3 tossed it to her. She took aim at the mast of the enemy ship and held it there. "Rangers at the ready..." Sasha trialed off ."Hold..." Sasha waited to see the first pirate peak over the side of the railing down at them. "Fire!"

The Deck guard opened fire, their rounds flashing up to peck holes into the side of the ship, a few stuck the couple of pirates that were peaking over the railing. The pirates fell over the edge of the energy rounds shut them down. Their bodies splashed loudly in the water and as the deck guard started cooling off their blasters. "Fire Grappling lines!" Sasha followed her own commands, pulling the trigger on his weapon and sending the hook up to embed into the enemy ships mast. The Rangers following suit with their own targets. As he line went taunt, Sasha called out. "CR-3?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

Sasha glanced at him with a grin. "Take care of my ship!" Sasha ran her thumb over a second trigger and tightened her grip as the weapons motor kicked in and yanked her body off the deck plates and towards the mast. The gun quickly pulled her towards the hard wood and Sasha grunted softly as she impacted against the dark wood, bracing her body for a moment before pushing off and flipping through the air drawing both of her cutlass with a flourish as she spun. She landed sharply on the deck, her boots clunking heavily and causing the pirates that were around her to turn and bar their swords in her direction, her own swords held out to her side and even to the deck as she crouched down on the deck.

Sasha glanced out from under her hat, head bowed at the pirates around her, the pause lasted for a few seconds. Before she grinned. "Come and get me." she said softly. A moment later as the pirates rushed her the rest of the Rangers climbed over the railing and started fighting with the pirates on the outskirts of the group.

The ones on the inside all slashed with their blades at the same time and Sasha jumped over the blades slashing out with her own blades. Two pirates dropped to the ground, their heads thudding to the deck plates before Sasha had even finished her spin in the air. She landed on the blades of the pirates that had struck at her earlier, trapping the steel below her boots. She quickly lashed out with her blades and four more pirates dropped to the ground before the last five dropped their blades and backed away drawing their pistols.

Sasha dropped her own blades down onto her boots as she drew the two pistols from her left leg and aimed at the pirates. Pulling the trigger and watching the hammers drop down and ignite the energy cells causing the blue rounds to lance out and strike two pirates. She quickly aimed at two more of the pirates pulling the trigger again and dropping the second set of hammers. She quickly holstered the weapons while the power cells recharged. She kicked up her right foot, catching the blade of her cutlass and flinging it at the last pirate, knocking the weapon out of his hand, while she kicked up her second blade in a back handed grip and charged forward slashing up at the closest pirate, sending his hand flying away from his body, at the height of her slash, Sasha reversed her grip on the handle and brought the blade down on the pirate, the blade cleaving the pirate into half's. She sheathed her left sword while reaching down and grabbed her other sword that she had thrown, sheathing it as well.

Sasha reached behind her and drew her other two Lancer pistols quickly firing off the four rounds and dropping another quad of pirates to the deck, holes blasted through their middles. Sasha tucked her pistols back into their rear holsters and drew her blades again charging into the fray, slashing out with her blades as fast as she could, each slice and slash wounding or killing another space pirate. In twenty minutes time, the last of the pirates dropped to the deck. Sasha glanced around at the sudden silence, that was somehow louder then the battle that had just taken place. Her breath came in short pants from her fighting as she recovered. She inhaled deeply and held the breath for a moment, relaxing her body as she slid her blades back into their sheaths.

She pointed to the doors underneath the upper deck. "Search the ship and find me the captain. Find me the Dread Lord!"

As the Rangers moved to open the door it splinted from the force of a series of spinning blue hooks that flew through and quickly decimated the Rangers on the deck, cutting them in half. Sasha dodged backwards underneath a hook as it flashed over her body. As she stood straight back up, one of her guns drawn from her left leg she heard a deep voice.

"I dare say ye found the captain of this vessel." The deck vibrated slightly as the large robot stepped out from the ruined remains of the door. The massive robot had a large gut with a huge orange crack running up with a small valve running across a belt on his chest, from his shoulder hung a large brown coat. His right arm was a hook that was still glowing blue.

Sasha aimed her pistol at the pirate, drawing another pistol from her rear holster to point it at the massive pirate in front of her.

The pirate laughed "Go ahead Lass, pull the triggers, see if your wee shooters do anything to ol Slag."

Sasha narrowed her eyes and pulled the triggers quickly, the four shots lancing out to hit Slag right in the chest. She quickly swapped pistols and fired four more times. Slag laughed again as Sasha frowned. "I told ye lass."

Sasha smiled "Maybe this will." she put two fingers in her mouth and blew a sharp whistle. On the deck of her ship trap doors slid open and began jump pads in the lower deck began launching Rangers up into the air to land on the deck next to Sasha. These Rangers each held part of a cannon that they quickly worked together to build until there were two fusion cannons staring at Slag with their barrels glowing. Sasha grinned as she tucked her weapons away. "Now are you going to come quietly?"

"He's not going to come at all."

Before Sasha could pin down the male voice she heard the click of a fusion cell igniting. Time seemed to slow as she glanced toward the cannons next to her to see if one of the Rangers had fired by accident. While she was staring at the cannon she watched out of the corner of her eye as a small blue ball of fire formed behind Slag and rushed forward, engulfing the squad of Rangers, a second click quickly followed and the other group of Rangers was vaporized as well. By the time Sasha flinched from the heat of the blue flames the Rangers were gone, just a small glowing red strip from the path of the flames.

Sasha drew her blades as she stared at Slag.

"Step aside Romulus."

Sasha narrowed her eyes at the male voice again. Slag grumbled but stepped to the side of the ruined door. Sasha glared into the gloom but couldn't make out anything except for the figure of something that was as tall as her. She could make out the shadow of a large weapon in one hand with a glowing barrel tip that told Sasha this weapon just vaporized her trump card. She watched transfixed as the shadow folded the weapon in half, letting the two large fusion cells fall to the ground, spent. The shadow loaded two more fusion cells in and snapped the weapon closed. Sasha made out the glint of blade that was attached to the top of the weapon.

"First mate Slag..." He spoke again, his voice trailing off.

Slag looked nervous for a moment "Yes Dread Lord?"

"Why is this wrench still alive, and on my ship."

Slag glanced at the still glowing deck "She had a-"

"She outsmarted ye you mean." The figure walked out a bit further, but the sun had fully set and his face was still cast in gloom, although Sasha could make out black boots with a red suit running up his body, dark brown gloves covering his hands. The weapon he held looked like a normal blaster but had a strange center point where the cells had been inserted. "I gave ye one simple task Slag, one simple task. Kill the Captain when she comes aboard." The figure moved out, his back to Sasha while more pirates swarmed out of the deck to keep their weapons focused on Sasha. She frowned when she realized she still hadn't seen his face.

The Dread Lord stood near the railing and looked over. "Ah, the _Blue Fire._ Ship of the famous Pirate Hunter Captain Sasha Phyronix." The Dread Lord glanced over his shoulder at her and Sasha caught a glint of an emerald green eye. "Lets see how much of a Captain she is without a ship." Before Sasha could react the Dread Lord brought his large weapon up and pulled the trigger sending the large column of blue fire to strike her ship and explode, crippling the vessel. He paused as the middle of the weapon cycled around before he pulled the trigger again, the second sphere of deadly blue fire smashing into the front of the ship, blasting it apart and letting the ship start to sink into the dark blue waters of Veldin.

Sasha snarled and moved forward but stopped when she felt the barrel of a pistol in her back. The Dread Lord laughed and turned back to face Sasha. "Ye think you have a chance Lass?" The Dread lord reversed his grip on his pistol, holding the pistol upside down but holding the pistol with the blade on top ready. "Let her go lads, lets see what the former captain has."

Sasha felt a quick jerk on her holsters as he pistols were pulled out and one of her cutlasses as well. Then the pistol was removed from her back and a ring of pirates formed around her, chanting for their captain. Sasha growled low in her throat as she reached down and whipped out her last sword with a flourish rushing forward to engage the Dread Lord.

Their steel met in a small clash of sparks and Sasha was driving back from the force of his weapon, the Dread lord spun around swinging his blade in a schtying move that Sasha barely caught on her blade, although the impact knocked her back a few steps. She yelled out and swung again, this time bringing her blade down from above. The Dread Lord blocked with his own weapon and Pushed her back before kicking her in the chest with his boot sending her stumbling to the deck planks.

She glared up at him as he laughed softly "Come on Lass, try harder then that. If this is the best that the SAN can bring to bare on me, well, me and the lads don't have anything to fear!"

Sasha darted forward again, leaping in the air to bring the full weight of her body down on her enemies blade. He barred the impact with a small grunt and she saw the glint as he smiled at her with white teeth. "Good, now, make me work for it." He forced her away again and the fight began in essence.

For forty minutes their blades clashed against each other in a flurry of sparks, each impacting briefly lighting up the face of the fighters. Sasha was able to make out the fact that the Dread Lord wasn't even a robot, he was an organic, with fur, like her! Did he make the space pirates himself and now led them as this Dread Lord, or was there another story behind him. Sasha decided that she could figure it out after she had gutted him with her blade.

After one brutal series of exchanged blows, Sasha was too slow to bring her sword up in a proper guard and the Dread Lords thrust bypassed her blade and entered her warm flesh. Sasha gasped at the feeling of cold steel penetrated her body just below her heart. She tried to draw a breath and found that she couldn't. The only thing she could focus on was the heat from the still cooling barrel of the weapon she was impaled on and the cold chill spreading from her just below her breast.

"Pity. I was just having fun too."

Sasha couldn't breath, the cold feeling had been replaced by the burning in her lung. She distantly felt the Dread Lords foot as it connected with her chest and forced her off the blade she was stuck on. She landed harshly on her back, her head tilting to the side, her shocked eyes still blinking rapidly, as a pool of warm red spread out from below her. Everything seemed like it was happening from a distance.

She heard the echo of the Dread Lord. "Throw her overboard lads, let the sea claim her and decide if she lives or dies."

Sasha was aware of the grip of the space pirates, and she knew that she currently hung over the railing like a slab of meat. She felt her body shift as the pirates prepared to cast her off. Before she was flung over though, she heard one last thing, whispered into her ear. "Go back home Lass, and tell your SAN that the last lombax says 'hello'"

Then the pressure on her arms and legs vanished and she felt the wind rush through her facial fur the the cold shock of water blacked her out. She came to a few minutes later, treading water as the fiery remains of her ship back lit the escaping _Dreads Helm_. "Hold on Captain." She dimly made out CR-3s voice. "I got you Sir, just hold on."

Sasha blinked and let the dark and cold claim her once again.

* * *

_**Oh noes, I do love putting Sasha in dire straights don't I? Apologies, I will tell you this though, she is not dead. She is the main character on this story and after Earth Bound, I can tell you for certain that I will never kill a cannon character ever again, at least, not permanently.**_

_**Anyway, since this is a new story and little bit different from most of my stories, I'm not going to continue working and uploading chapters if I don't get some feedback. So! If you want this story to continue, make sure you type something into that little box below here, and click submit. The more reviews I get the better, if I don't get any...well...I'll most likely keep writing, I just wont update the story anymore.**_

_**Anyway, Review, leave your thoughts, if you spotted something wrong let me know, if you loved it, let me know. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Peace,**_

_**- Emile**_


	2. Reborn

_**Oops, been a while, I've been...busy...life stuff. Sorry. So, here is the next chapter of the Dread Lord. Still toying with thoughts and charterers, back story and all that, but so far, what has formed, I like. Hopefully you will too.**_

* * *

{-} **Ratchet and Clank: **_The Dread Lord _{-} **Chapter 2: **_Reborn _{-}

* * *

{-}Entry 1{-}

* * *

_Six months, six solid months of solitude, and just now, are they giving me access to writing materials. I've explained it to CR-3 at least then times, it doesn't matter that I was unconscious for five of those months. There is no reason to not let me have a pen and paper, with my old logbook destroyed with the _Blue Fire_..._

_God, the _Fire,_ my ship, he destroyed MY ship, with a gun he held in his hands! We've never seen technology like that before. Brass almost didn't believe it when I told them what I remembered of the fight. It annoying you know, I remember perfectly, everything right up till the Dread Lord and I started fighting, but after that, its just a haze. Shock, says a doctor here, brain damage says another, neither of them have an answer for if I'll get the memories back. I have no idea why its so important, but I just feel like I was told something critical in that period of time, and it's driving me crazy that I can't remember._

_It would help if I could at least do something, but I'm stuck here in this bed, to avoid straining my body from the mortal wound that, combined with the cold water that I was in for half an hour should have rightly killed me. They are mentioning starting Physical therapy in a week, because apparently I've forgotten how to walk. I still say I'm fine, but they keep me stuck in this bed, even threatening to belt me down if I don't cooperate, the only concession I've gotten was this new book and pen._

_I just wish I had more to do, somebody to talk to, anything. CR-3 is here, but, he can't really talk much. Nobody knows about the modifications I gave him, and if somebody from Brass walked in on one of our debates, they would pull him from my ship, wipe him, and most likely demote me. The only good news out of this is for the past two weeks, my specialist who's been visiting me understands my point of view._

_He doesn't come in and tell me how it will all be sunshine and rainbows, he tells me I'm lucky to be alive, and that I'll be lucky if I'm ever a hundred percent after this. Plus, hes a Cezar, and that counts for a lot with me. After Marcadia was destroyed by the pirates when they first came to Solona, most of the-my population was wiped out, so finding one here in Metropolis, its nice to talk to somebody who understands loss._

_I need to wrap this up for now, my arm is starting to shake. I promise one thing to myself though: The Dread Lord will pay for this, it won't be now, and I know it won't be in the next month, possibly even the year, but at some point, I _will _find him, and I _will_ kill him._

* * *

{-}Entry 2{-}

* * *

_Its been a few weeks since I last actually had time to write in this new logbook, I guess somebody was listening to all my griping. I almost feel like myself now, Last week I was allowed to actually leave my room and walk the hospital grounds as much as I felt I could. I wasn't allowed to leave of course, in fact, I'm still trapped here as of now. But I can feel it, I'm getting back to myself, I'm going to see if I can have CR-3 sneak some cutlasses into the room for me to start practicing with._

_Dr. Alrose on the other hand, he seems to be the only one who understands how fast I'm improving, he never has me repeat something once he see that I got it, he just throws me into the next exercise. Whenever one of our sessions end, my muscles are always burning from the exercise, and its one of the few times I don't feel completely lazy around here._

_On a different note, CR-3 knows something about what will happen to me when I get discharged. He can't talk about it, some core override command that I didn't find when I modified him. He has tried on a few occasions to get the message, whatever it is, to me, but he always get cut off by the program. I've told him to just stop for now, I don't need Brass finding out about his modifications because he defied one of their orders. Still, I can't help by wonder what is so important that CR-3 feels the need to risk it. I guess I'll find out when I get out of here._

* * *

{-}Entry 3{-}

* * *

_Eight months, eight lonely months, but I'm free. Well, almost, this is my last night here, CR-3 is coming by with my uniform tomorrow, then I'm going to report to Brass and find out whats going to happen to me for letting the Dread Lord get away from me. CR-3 managed to sneak a cutlass in every now and then, and when the hospital is quiet at night, we sneak down to the gym and practice with them. But I know I'm not up to my old level with those yet, and I'm almost scared to pick up a pistol, how far have my skills in those deteriorated? Will I still be able to hit a can off a fence from thirty yards?_

_On a odd note, Dr. Alrose seems almost sad to find out that I'll be discharged tomorrow. I had my last session with him today, and he pushed me harder then ever before. My arms and legs felt like jelly when I got back to my room. As we walked back to my room he talked about how much he was going to miss having a patient who actually wanted to do Physical Therapy. Nobody else hes worked with, improved at the rate I did, or threw themselves in with such vigor._

_After all this, I have one thought on my mind right now, I wish the nanites were working. When Marcadia was destroyed, something happened to the nanites we used for healing and for weapon crafting, they just went inert, stopped working, stopped healing, stopped upgrading. I know people have been working on it since it happened, but nobody has been able to figure out how to get the little things back on again. I never really regretted their loss until now, all the time that I could have been out chasing the Dread Lord, lost to this hospital,and to letting my body heal on its own. But tomorrow...I'll be free._

"Captain."

Sasha looked up from her logbook and smiled softly at the person in her doorway. "Dr. Alrose, what has you here so late?" she asked as she closed her logbook and tucked it away on the nightstand.

"You're release papers actually." he said with a small chuckle as he walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from Sasha with a small sigh. Dr. Alrose was a little short for a Cezar, with a small frame, but his fur was a dark ash gray with small brown streaks running through his ears, and black streaks running through his tail. He was dressed in slacks and a polo, with a doctors coat hanging loosely on his frame, his ID badge clipped to the front. He had a small scar that ran over his left ear that faded where the ear joined the skull, and his crystal blue eyes were always smiling in tandem with his mouth. "I need to sign off on your improvements before the hospital will let you back into the active service for the SAN." his deep voice always swept over whatever he was saying and grabbed the attention of those around him.

Sasha nodded "Of course, I trust you signed them."

Dr. Alrose gave a big theatrical sigh. "Yes, despite my best efforts to keep you here, you have progressed significantly faster then expected and as long as you avoid future sword wounds through the chest, you'll be fine."

Sasha chuckled softly along side with Dr. Alrose, after a moment the silence stretched on for a moment too long and Sasha asked. "So, what do you do outside of the hospital Doctor?"

Dr. Alrose raised a hand a waved it lazily. "A little of this and a little of that, and please, I'm not on the clock right now, so call me Raymon."

Sasha raised an eyearch at him "Raymon?"

Raymon smiled and stood up, giving a short bow in Sasha's direction. "Dr. Raymon Eli Alrose, at your service."

Sasha shook her head as Raymon stood up from his bow and stretched, a small twitch on his face giving away some of his discomfort. Sasha spotted it and pointed a finger at him. "Looks like you need some PT of your own Raymon."

Raymon stopped his stretching and grinned toothily at Sasha. "You may be right, sadly, I'm the only doctor like me around these parts."

Sasha glanced at the rising moon outside. "What kind of doctor is that?"

Raymon locked eyes with her for a moment. "A Cezar."

Sasha looked away from his heavy gaze. "Why does that matter?"

Raymon shrugged and sat down in the chair again. "As far as I can tell, the pain in my back is something specific to Cezars. It never stops me mind you, its just something to deal with every now and then."

Sasha nodded. "Ah." she waited a few moments more before she inhaled. "Where were you when it happened?"

Raymon stopped moving for a moment. "Marcadia?" he asked softly. Sasha was mute when she nodded.

This time it was Raymons turn to inhale sharply. "Veldin, studying medicine there, you?"

Sasha waved a hand to the window. "The Academy, here."

Raymon nodded. "Eight years ago, you were nineteen right?"

"Twenty. I heard about it with in minutes of it happening. Some stunned corporal came in to deliver the news." Sasha looked at the wall, her eyes unfocused as she delved into his memories. "I can still remember his face, he just had this blank look, and he kept blinking and looking around the room, like he wasn't really seeing us, or as if he was in a dream of some sort." Sasha blinked and turned her gaze back to Raymon. "You know, its funny, before that day, my only thought was on finishing my tour so the military would pay for my schooling. But after, I went into the recruitment office and got my service changed to life, and I joined the Hunter program as soon as it was proposed. Since then, my only goal is to make sure as many Pirates die by my hand as possible."

Raymon nodded "I understand your anger at them of course, but is it healthy that your one drive is just to kill as many of possible? I've seen many the action movie where that leads to bad things in the end."

Sasha shrugged "Those are movies, this is life."

Raymon nodded "Fair enough, I myself was twenty-one. I was out helping a family, it took a few weeks, so I didn't know about it until I returned to the school I was at. There everybody greeted me with sad looks and most of them muttered 'sorry' as they passed me in the halls. I was the only Cezar enrolled in the school, so the dean himself called me into his office to tell me of Marcadia's fate. His face was very sympathetic as he told me what happened, but all I can really recall feeling is this aching sense of loss that sat just above my heart. I knew a lot of people on Marcadia, and from what I was being told, there hadn't been a lot of time for people to get off the planet. I just kept seeing their faces in my head, rolling through like a slide show." Raymon paused. "It was almost opposite for me, I entertained the thought of vengeance for a moment, but then I decided that there had been enough lost lives for now, and I focused on my studies."

Sasha nodded slowly. "I can respect that. If you don't mind me asking, I've noticed the scar on your ear, what was that from?"

Raymon reached up and ran a finger over his damaged ear. "Like I said, a moment."

Sasha nodded again. "I see."

Raymon fell silent for a minute. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you going to go to school for before Marcadia?"

Sasha laughed softly "A mechanic if you believe it. Before all of this, I was quite handy with a wrench. Built a lot of things while I was in the academy."

Raymon opened his mouth to ask a question but they both froze when they heard the rumble in the background. Raymon glanced at the window before he started speaking again. "That's odd, there was no mention of a thunder storm today." He turned his gaze back to Sasha to see her standing next to the bed and pulling the last of the medical leads off her body. "Sasha?"

Sasha glanced at him as she worked on pulling the bar off the side of the hospital bed. "That wasn't a thunder storm. That, was an explosion, close by too. I felt the slight shake from the blast."

Raymon stood up and walked over, placing a hand on the bar. "Now, I'm sure you're imagining things."

Another rumble sounded through the air, this time some dust fell from the ceiling tiles. Sasha raised an eyearch at him as he removed his hand. "Right, I'll watch the hallway while you get that bar off." Raymon moved to the door while Sasha continued working the bar loose.

"Who do you think it is?" Raymon asked as he glanced down the hallway.

Sasha grunted as one end of the thick bar came free from its housing. "Safe bet? Pirates."

Raymon glanced over his shoulder at her. "Pirates, here? Please, they wouldn't risk something in Metropolis."

Sasha finished pulling the bar free, she was pleased to see that one end of the bar had never been smoothed down and bore a sharp edge. She hoped the metal was strong enough to piece a space pirate as she gave it a few practice swings to test its weight. "You have no idea how many pirates would love to see me dead. If any of them heard about me recovering here, they would gladly risk the wrath of the SAN main fleet to try and strike me down for good."

Raymon was still watching the hallway. "It must-" Raymon cut off suddenly. "Nope, Pirates you were right, and they're heading straight for this room."

Sasha finished her practice swings and pointed to the small bathroom. "In there, Quickly." Sasha pulled Raymon away from the door, then the two Cezars managed to squeeze into the small room, and Sasha held her bar at the ready. A few moments later they heard a crash as the door to her room was busted open.

"She ain't here!"

"She's got to be! Check the bathroom!"

Sasha took a breath to center herself, as soon as the door started to open, she gave a yell and rammed her shoulder into the door, throwing the space pirate on the other side into the wall. She came around the door swinging, and the first blow with the dull end of the bar got the second pirate right on the side of his head, sending him stumbling. Sasha brought the jagged end up in a two handed grip, using the small bar like a staff and scraped a line across the pirates middle, which caused him to fall back out of the room in shock.

Before she could push her advantage though the other pirate charged at her from the side, swinging his sword at her middle. Sasha twisted away from the sharp steel the first time and caught the second swipe on her bar, she moved her hands together and started fighting with the pirate in earnest. The sword strikes clanged against her bar repeatedly, but never once did his blade find her flesh. The second pirate came back into the room, holding a pistol in his hand.

His first shot grazed her shoulder and Sasha cried out at the heat, as she tried to block the next swing from the first pirate, he caught her bar with a heavy blow that ripped it out of her fingers. She backed away as he stalked forward with his sword raised, while the second pirate leveled his pistol at her head. Sasha gulped as she felt herself backed into the corner.

The second pirate by the door groaned and fell into two halves as the ringing sound of a sword cleaning through his metal body sounded through the room. Before the second pirate could even turn around, CR-3 rolled into the room and came up in a stand with his arm cannon ready, the pirate had a moment to see the glow of energy before his head was blown clean off his body. The limp sack of metal falling to the ground with a crash.

CR-3 glanced around the room, briefly aiming his arm cannon at Raymon before he turned to Sasha and saluted. "Greetings Captain." he said as he reached for a sack across his shoulder and threw it at her. Sasha caught it with a grunt and dropped it on the ground, unzipping the sack to find her armor inside. "What kept you CR-3? Not that I'm not grateful of course."

CR-3 gestured at the bag, "Took me a little longer then I thought to get your gear. You welcome of course, that's two in a row right?"

Sasha nodded with a grin as she pulled out her armor and started pulling it on. "Sounds about right, maybe they'll give you a punch card if this keeps up. Save me three more times and get an upgrade."

CR-3 turned back to the door, his hands still collapsed for his sword and arm cannon. "Hey, that sounds like a plan. Maybe I can get one of those cool Lancer Mk III pistols instead of this single shot cannon."

Sasha shook her head as Raymon watched the byplay between them. "You're Ranger acts odd." he said out loud as Sasha finished pulling on her boots.

Sasha shrugged "Came that way, I'm not complaining." She glanced down at her outfit, taking in the changes for the first time. Her black boots were of a thicker grade leather with a metal plate running along the inside to help aboard blows, the leather of the boots stretched up to create armor for her kneecaps, after that the thick dark purple under suit covered her body until it met up with the chest armor she had starting at her waist. The chest armor was also colored black and on her chest was s symbol that Sasha didn't recognize. It looked like the Hunters badge she usually wore, but different somehow. Her gloves stretched up to cover her elbows and were colored black like her boots, reinforced with the same type of metal plates. A thin but tough belt ran across her chest to hold up her sheathes for her blades. The last thing she pulled out of the bag was her captains hat, which she spun gently in between her two fingers before she held it loosely in one hand as she quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail then tucked it over her head before pulling the hat down.

She drew one of her swords with a flourish and CR-3 turned around for a moment. "There's the captain I know."

Sasha grinned and walked over to CR-3, watching the other side of the hallway for him. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"A small fleet of pirate ships appeared, claimed to be the Dread Lord coming to destroy the might SAN. After they were beat back, a good deal of the fleet went after them to chase them down. That was when the majority of the pirate fleet showed up and occupied what remained of the SAN's. A few ships came down her to Metropolis, and when I saw them heading for the hospital, I grabbed your gear and ran over here quick as I could. They used their cannons to blow the gates apart then opened the front doors for a group of pirates to enter."

"How many?" Sasha asked as she glanced at Raymon who moved closer to the pair.

"At least five more inside, and ten each, at least on the ships outside."

Sasha grinned. "Great, what an awesome way to leave the hospital, doing what I do best." Sasha stepped out into the hallway. "Come on, we're make our way to the lobby and then see what we can do about those ships outside.

Sasha and CR-3, led Raymon through several hallways heading for the stairway to get down from the fifth floor. As they reached the stairway door, they came across three more of the pirates guarding the entrance. CR-3 dropped one with his arm cannon, then followed Sasha as she charged forward with her sword. The two of them locked blade with the pirates, Sasha quickly rending her foe in half with a strong hit while dodging his blade while CR-3 just kicked his opponent into the wall then stabbed him while he recovered.

Sasha had just relaxed her stance when she felt a pressure at her hip. She glanced down to see a furry hand on her second sword. She turned around as the sword was drawn out just in time to see Raymon dart forward with her sword, cutting one pirate across legs while dashing past him and cutting the second pirate across his middle before spinning around and bringing the blade down in a lethal swing on the first pirate, cleaving him in half from his shoulder before bringing the blade back up and removing the second pirates head with the same amount of lethal force and precision.

In the few seconds it took Sasha to finish turning around and raise her sword, the two pirates who had been sneaking up behind them laid in four pieces and Raymon was holding her sword with a practiced hand. Sasha blinked before she spoke up. "Just how long was this moment of yours Raymon?"

Raymon glanced over his shoulder at her. "About four months." he said softly as he relaxed his stance.

Sasha nodded. "Makes sense. I'll want the sword back when we get out of here." Sasha turned around as Raymon rubbed the back of his head before following the two hunters into the stairwell. When they reached the ground floor and entered the lobby, the saw the light of dancing flames splashing across the walls. Sasha moved to the edge of the hole and peaked outside before she snorted softly and stepped out into the light. "Well, isn't that a bit anticlimactic, go through all that and I don't even get to fight the pirates on one of their own ships."

Outside, the two pirates ships laid on the ground, burning and fractured while the SAN ships that had brought them down ran lights along the ground to look for any survivors, it wasn't long before a light found the trio and Sasha gave them a wave before turning back to Raymon and holding out her hand. Raymon blinked once before he handed her the sword he had taken earlier. "Thank you, for covering us in there."

Raymon nodded before he gave a quick bow. "It was not a problem Captain." Raymon glanced up at the ravaged hospital. "Although it looks like I'll need to find a new place of employment."

CR-3 jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the floating ships. "The SAN is always looking for doctors of any kind, add to that fact that you already know how to fight, I'm sure they'll sign you on in a heartbeat."

Sasha nodded "There ya go, join the SAN."

Raymon stared at the ships and rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe."

* * *

{-}Three Weeks Later{-}

* * *

Sasha walked out of her cabin and onto the upper deck and glanced out at her ship.

"So, have you decided what you're going to call it yet?"

Sasha turned around and leaned back on the railing behind her, she smiled at CR-3. "I have actually."

CR-3 waited a moment. "Well?"

Sasha shook her head. "I'll tell you if you tell me what the new Hunter icon on all my gear means."

CR-3 paused for a moment before he reached behind him and threw a small silver badge at her. Sasha caught it and stared at it for a moment before running her fingers across the engraved metal. The silver depicted a ship rising out of the water with its cannons out and aimed at the edges of the badge. Sasha flipped the badge over and read the words on the back. "Sasha Phyronix, Leader of the Dread Hunters."

She felt an eyearch tick up as she read the new title attached to her name, she glanced up at CR-3. "Dread Hunters?" she asked softly.

CR-3 nodded. "Apparently, The SAN Brass has declared the Dread Lord such a threat the the best Hunters from the program were brought together to from a unit dedicated to hunting him down."

Sasha held the badge up to the sunlight. "They put me in charge of them?"

CR-3 stepped closer and tapped the badge. "They did at that. You are still the best after all."

Sasha grinned as she turned around and leaned on the railing at the various workers swarming over the ship below her. "The Dread Lord has no idea whats coming after him."

CR-3 laughed. "No he doesn't." he watched the workers for a moment before glancing at Sasha. "So, about that name?"

Sasha let the corner of her mouth tick up into a grin. "You know, I think the water on the badge almost looks like flames, like a ship being born in fire."

CR-3 stared at her. "I don't get it."

Sasha laughed gently. "This ship has been born out of the loss of the _Blue Fire._ Just like the bird rising out of the ashes of its old form. The _Phoenix_ will be the ship of our rebirth as the Dread Hunters."

CR-3 nodded. "That's deep Captain, I like it."

Sasha stood up from the railing and stretched. "Glad you like it, because I already told Brass to register the name." she glanced at CR-3 "Tonight we launch after the Dread Lord."

CR-3 saluted "Of course Captain. Shall we go meet your new crew?"

Sasha nodded and CR-3 led the way toward the steps down, as they worked their way down to the main deck Sasha had a thought run through her head. "Hey, CR-3, what do you know about Lombaxs?"

* * *

_**Time to hop right into Guest Reviews!**_

_**Tends to: Well, here you go, the story continues, sorry it took so long, but there ya go. Hopefully I'll keep you interested all the way to the end.**_

_**Blade: I'm glad you thought the first chapter was awesome, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

_**So, I was talking to another reviewer and they mentioned an interesting point. So, as of this upload, the old poll on my profile page has been removed, and I got a lot of interesting views on that. Right now its got a question for you readers, and those who read Earth Bound. If you care enough to see the Earth Bound Saga continue through its sequels, or if you want me to try and cover more stuff from Earth Bound itself. More of Sky and Stella growing up, other conflicts and such like that. So, go there, and vote, because that poll will decided what gets done.**_

_**On this story, remember, review! No Reviews, No Updates, then after your done with that, go vote on my poll. I'm giving you the power to choose what happens.**_

_**With that...**_

_**Peace,**_

_**- Emile**_


End file.
